USS Lexington (NCC-30405)
|registry = NCC-30405 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2373 }} The USS Lexington (NCC-30405) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2365, was the commanding officer of this ship. In that year, the Lexington was assigned a planetary exploration mission in Sector 028. The ship was listed on the Starship Deploy Status chart that was on display in the courtroom of Starbase 173. ( , okudagram) Many new graduates of Starfleet Academy in 2369 considered the Lexington a plum assignment and fiercely competed for an assignment aboard her. Doctor Elizabeth Lense, who graduated as a valedictorian from the Starfleet Medical Academy that year, was assigned as the Lexington s new chief medical officer. Thereafter, the Lexington embarked on an interstellar charting mission. ( ) In 2370, the Lexington rendezvoused with the to load supplies for transport to the Taranko colony. ( ) In a virtual reality created by the Founders in early 2371, Jadzia Dax was transferred to the Lexington as its new science officer. ( ) Following its interstellar charting mission in late 2371, it docked at Deep Space 9 for shore leave. ( ) In 2373, the Lexington fought against the second Borg invasion at the Battle of Sector 001. After the initial contact with the cube, the Lexington's first casualty report listed 96 dead, and 22 wounded. ( ) Appendices Background information The Lexington s appearance in "Explorers" was reused footage of the from . Despite its appearance as a Nebula-class, it was described as a starship in the episode's script. This Lexington s registry was stated as being "NCC-61832" in the . The Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 462) and described the Lexington from "Thine Own Self" to be an starship with the registry number NCC-14427. As the ship was not seen in that episode, it would be unnecessary to think it wasn't the Nebula-class Lexington as it was already in service by 2369 according to "Explorers". The closed captioning on the VHS version of Star Trek: First Contact referred to the Lexicon and not the Lexington. This had been changed on the closed captioning for the Special Collector's Edition DVD. However, the audio does sound like it could be either one, so the presence of either ship was possible. The was named for an United States aircraft carrier that fought in the Pacific theater during World War II. This was probably the case for the 24th century Lexington. (Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 462)) Apocrypha According to her biography in Star Trek: Starship Creator, Ensign was assigned to the Lexington as conn officer following her graduation from Starfleet Academy in 2371. In the second issue of the Doctor Who crossover comic Star Trek: The Next Generation - Doctor Who: Assimilation², the Lexington was sent with additional equipment and full taskforce of engineers to aid in the mining operation on Naia VII following a mining disaster. In the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers eBook Hard Crash, the Lexington, along with the were called by the USS da Vinci in 2376 to assist them following the crash of an alien ship on the planet Intar. External link * bg:USS Лексингтън cs:USS Lexington (třída Nebula) de:USS Lexington (Nebula-Klasse) es:USS Lexington (NCC-61832) fr:USS Lexington ja:USSレキシントン(NCC-61832) nl:USS Lexington (Nebula klasse) Lexington, USS (NCC-30405)